A Secret of A Lifetime
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: DJ thought she had her whole life planned out. She had a cute boyfriend and a future planned. Until an unplanned pregnancy comes, pushing all of her plans back and out of control. She decides not to tell Steve, breaks up with him, goes through the pregnancy and gives birth to her baby. How will she go through her plans even though she has a baby to raise?
1. How Could I Do This To Myself?

Full House: A Secret of A Lifetime:

Chapter 1: "How Could I Do This To Myself?"

Author's Note: Hi! So, I'm making this story one good one.

LiveFoEver93 is giving me some input in this story I've had this in my mind for weeks now. Now, I get to in leash my ideas!

This story will start in Full House and then move over to Fuller House when the story gets into the future. (Squeal)

Enjoy! R&R- Ideas are welcome!

Full Summary: DJ thought she had her whole life all planned out. She had a cute boyfriend and a future planned. Until an unplanned pregnancy comes, pushing all of her plans back and out of control. She doesn't tell Steve, breaks up with him, goes through the pregnancy and gives birth to her baby. How will she go through her plans even though she has a baby to raise?

Monday, May 1st, 1995, Tanner House, Donna Jo Margaret Tanner was in her bedroom getting ready for the day, she was now a senior at Bayview High School, and she was 18 years old. Her prom was this Friday. She had the hottest boyfriend in the world, Steven Hale, who is now 19 and is in college. He was going to be her prom date. She smiled as she got up from her desk chair and grabbed her bag and then headed downstairs to the kitchen to find her family sitting at the table.

Her father, Danny Tanner is a widower due to losing his wife, Pam in a car crash 8 years ago. Together, they had D.J., her sister, Stephanie Judith Tanner, 13, and then their sister, Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, 8 years old.

Danny's brother in-law, Jesse met and fell in love with Rebecca Donaldson, they got married and then had twin boys, Nicholas and Alexander on November 1st 1991. They are now 4 years old. Danny's best friend, Joey Gladstone is also living with them.

D.J. walked over and kissed her father's cheek. "Good morning."

Becky smiled. "Good morning, Deej. You excited for prom?"

D.J. nodded. "I am. My dress is in my closet hanging up and the shoes are next to my dress."

Becky smiled. "I can do your hair if you want."

D.J.'s eyes lit up. "Really?"

Becky nodded. "Of course, I did do it for Steve's prom."

D.J. smiled. "You did, and I loved it."

Stephanie smiled at her sister. "Are you happy to see Steve again?"

D.J. smiled. "Yeah, I am. I haven't had any time with him yet."

Joey looked at her. "You get to see him soon, I'm happy for you."

D.J. smiled. "Thanks, Joey."

After breakfast, D.J. got into her 1992 Honda Accord and headed to Brayview High School for last week of her senior year. She drove onto the campus and drove into her parking spot, stopped her car, got out of her car and headed into the school to find her best friend, Kimmy Gibbler at her locker.

"Hey Kimmy."

Kimmy smiled. "Hey girl."

D.J. opened her locker. "How are you?"

Kimmy smiled. "I'm great, Deej, I got my dress. Did you get yours?"

D.J. nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be amazing night!"

A few weeks later after D.J.'s prom, she wasn't feeling well. It was now June 9th, 1995 and it's been exactly 6 weeks after her prom. She was in the bathroom when she felt sick to her stomach.

She groaned. "Oh no…" She ran to the toilet and began throwing up. She closed her eyes. She sighed. Remembering what happened at prom was what or might be the reason why she's so sick.

Six weeks earlier, Steve and D.J. were at his apartment after the prom when Steve looked at her.

"Hey Deej?"

D.J. looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah, Steve?"

Steve smiled. "You ready to take the next step in our relationship?"

D.J. nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah. I am."

Steve stood up, helping her up and led her to his bedroom as he kissed her passionately.

Coming back to reality, D.J.'s eyes went wide. "Oh my God…" She knew she had tears in her eyes. "I...had sex with him...and we didn't…" She sat against the bathroom wall and began to cry. Her tears fell down her face and she hugged her knees tightly. What's next? What to do next? She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know.

D.J. got up, wiped her eyes and headed downstairs to find her Aunt Becky cleaning.

Becky looked up to see her niece standing there. She didn't look herself, she looked different. "Deej, what's wrong?" She walked over to her niece, sitting her down.

D.J. didn't' know what to do. It's like she froze. D.J. looked at her Aunt Becky with tears in her eyes. "Aunt Becky, please don't be mad at me...I didn't mean to...I mean, I…"

Becky sighed. "Deej...Are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?"

D.J. nodded her head. "I might be, yes."

Becky breathed deeply. "Alright. Well, I can head down to the market and get you one. The guys aren't home, and won't be for next couple of hours."

D.J. wiped her falling tears. "Okay…" She hugged Becky. "Thank you, Aunt Becky."

Becky smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Later that day, Becky came home with the pregnancy test in a bag and headed up the stairs to her oldest niece's bedroom.

"Deej, it's me. Can I come in?"

D.J. opened the door. "Come on in."

Becky walked in and gave her niece the bag. "Let me know if you need help, I'll be outside."

D.J. nodded, taking a deep breath as she walked into the bathroom.

This is just so overwhelming. She could be pregnant. She could be having a baby at 19. She had her plans all planned out, now they might be pushed back big time. She had no plans on having any children until she was old enough to support one.

The next five minutes later taking the test was the longest five minutes of D.J.'s life. She couldn't breathe. Her mind was like a roller coaster.

She wanted to go to college to become a veterinarian. That could be put off for years now if she has a baby in nine months.

Five minutes were finally up and she looked down and saw the sign she didn't even want to see just yet.

The test was positive and or two lines. She was pregnant. For the next nine months of Donna Jo Tanner's life will be a living nightmare. The longest nine months of her life.

No way was she going to tell Steve. She didn't want to have him give up everything when she knew he didn't want to give up college for a baby. She knew not telling him was gonna be the best for the baby. Being a single mother was her plan even though she had to give up everything she ever dreamed of. It would be the best.

Becky knocked on the bathroom door. "Deej, are you okay?" She walked inside and closed the door. She knew by the look on her niece's face that she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

D.J. just nodded as more tears filled her eyes. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. "Yeah…"

Becky pulled her into her arms and let her cry into her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, I'll be here for you, okay? No matter what, whatever you want to do..."

D.J. nodded slowly. "Okay...Thanks, Aunt Becky. I love you…"

Becky smiled slightly. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you too."

D.J. knew her life just changed just after one night of fun. Everything just changed.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hi!

So, I know this is just so short. Next chapter will be longer.

D.J. will tell her family and Kimmy in chapter 2 and then breaks up with Steve in chapter 3.

Lol. Spoilers! I love them!

This story will start in Full House and then move to Fuller House for the squeal!

I hope you enjoy it. R&R please!

Bye!


	2. The Shock Of The News Sinks In

A Secret Of A Lifetime:

Chapter 2: "The Shock Of News Sinks In"

Author's Note: Hey guys. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

The next day, June 10th, 1995, D.J. woke up as she felt sick once again. Jumping out of her bed, she ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and then ran to the toilet, sitting down and then began to throw up. She groaned slightly.

"Ugh. This sucks like hell!" D.J. groaned as she wiped her mouth and stood up slightly. "I guess I have to get used to this for the next few weeks…"

She couldn't believe she was pregnant and having a baby. Becky set up an appointment for her. Her appointment was going to be Tuesday, June 13th and she was nervous as can be. Her stomach kept twisting and that made her feel sick to her stomach. She looked down at her belly, sighing and layed her hand on her belly.

"I love you, my baby. I'll always love you...No matter what happens, I'll be here for you." She sighed as she stood up, wiping her mouth and then brushing her teeth. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. D.J. walked to the table. "Good morning."

Danny smiled at his daughter. "Good morning, Deej."

Becky looked at her niece. "How are you feeling, Deej?"

D.J. smiled. "I'm okay…"

Danny looked back at his daughter. "You're not feeling too well? Everything okay?"

D.J. nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. I'm fine…"

Joey looked at her. "Are you sure?"

D.J. nodded her head. "Yeah, yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

Danny looked at Becky. "Do you know anything?"

D.J. sighed. "Everyone, stop. I'm going outside…" She got up from her chair and walked outside. Sitting on the bench, she sighed. She thought about everything.

How am I going to tell everyone? Kimmy? Steve? Am I going to tell Steve? No. He's in college, he doesn't need the stress. But, I'm going into college too. She closed her eyes in annoyance. She couldn't believe her future was going to be around a baby, her baby, her and Steve's baby. It was overwhelming. So much to take in. She needed to tell Kimmy, her Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey. She didn't know how to tell them.

Kimmy Gibbler, her best friend walked over to her. "Hey Deej, you okay?"

D.J. sighed. "Uh, um, well…"

Kimmy looked at her. "What's wrong, Deej?"

D.J. sighed. "Yesterday, I found that I was pregnant with Steve's baby…"

Kimmy's eyes went wide. "What?! You? Steve?"

D.J. just nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Kimmy sat down and sighed. "Deej, I'm so sorry…"

D.J. just nodded slowly as tears filled up in her eyes. "Yeah. I...I, uh, I don't know what to do…"

Kimmy took a deep breath. "Deej, I think you need to tell Steve."

D.J. shook her head. "No...No, I can't...Kimmy, he's in college! It's not like I'm gonna tell him to drop out to help me." She gulped. "I...I can't tell him, I won't...This is my problem, Kimmy…"

Kimmy nodded. "Okay, Deej, I'll be here for you no matter what."

D.J. nodded. "Thanks." She slowly walked back into the house. She saw Becky talking to the guys.

"Guys, she's just having a rough time with...with Steve. He's in college and she just graduated. I'm sure she's alright."

Danny wasn't so sure, but if Becky says so, D.J. must be doing fine.

D.J. sighed. She needed to tell them. She can't hide this pregnancy forever. She walked back inside and finally spoke up. But, damn, she was nervous.

"Dad, Joey, Uncle Jesse, I need to talk to you about something…"

Danny turned to his daughter. "Deej, what's wrong?"

Jesse looked at his niece. "Yeah, kiddo, what's up?"

Becky sat down next to her niece. She knew D.J. was nervous, she took her hand. She whispered. "It's okay, Deej, go ahead."

D.J. sighed. Taking a breath, she looked at the three guys. "Um...I...Well, okay." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Tears filled up in her eyes. "I'm really sorry to say this, but...I...I'm pregnant…"

Danny's eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

Jesse just looked at his niece in shock. "What?"

Becky looked at them, Joey and then D.J. "Look, guys, D.J. doesn't know what she wants or even knows completely if she's pregnant. I have a an appointment set up to be sure…"

Danny was still upset at his daughter, but Becky was right. "Alright, Bec, we have to figure out how we're going to do this if D.J. is really pregnant."

Jesse looked at his niece. "Deej, does Steve know?"

D.J. shook her head. "No. He doesn't know, Uncle Jesse…"

Joey spoke up this time. "Are you going to tell him?"

D.J. didn't know. She wasn't so sure if she wanted him to know. He was in college, he had choices to stay or leave. She couldn't get rid of what was happening. There was zero way that she was gonna get an abortion. D.J. didn't want to wait for Steve to make up his mind if she told him about the pregnancy. She sat there, thinking of everything and every little thing she could do. Telling him would be hell. Maybe not telling him would be easier. Although, the years coming along would be so exhausting, crazy, overwhelming, and everything in between. She looked at her father, Joey, Becky and Jesse.

"I...I don't want him to know…"

Jesse looked at her with shock on his face. "Are you sure, Deej?"

Danny continued. "Yeah, Deej, are you sure? I mean, it's a baby…"

D.J. took a breath. "I...I need some more time, Daddy. I can't just come up with a plan today. I need to think about this…"

Danny nodded. "Okay, sweetie."

Becky nodded her head. "I have an appointment for next week, Deej?"

D.J. nodded as she stood up. "Okay, Aunt Becky, I think you told me, but thank you."

Becky smiled, kissing her head. "You're welcome."

The oldest Tanner daughter walked upstairs to her bedroom. This was going to be the longest nine months and...maybe years of her life. Her life changed, adding a baby to the mix of her dreams isn't what she wanted, but it's what she needs to do.

She is going to be a mother to a beautiful baby girl or boy. This is her life now. Not going back now.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hi! Finally updated!

Sorry about the long wait, lots of family stuff going on.

My cousin is getting married in June, we are getting everything ready for the fly down there and figuring everything out. I promise the next chapter will be better!

Love you guys!

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
